


Pleasure Brings Unexpected Catharsis

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: EdeltheaNSFW Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, EdeltheaNSFW Week Prompt 1: 'You're going to get wrinkles all over that cute face of yours...'Dorothea is aware that her Edie suffers PTSD, and still has trouble committing to certain sexual positions and acts because of the traumatic memories of her past. She takes a gamble and buys a strap, having used one when she fooled around with women during the war, knowing that she can drop it if Edelgard refuses or states that she can't go with it. Edelgard decides to try, trusting Dorothea with her entire being, knowing how considerate and loving she is. The strap, shockingly, brings unexpected catharsis to a woman traumatised by prodding objects.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 52





	Pleasure Brings Unexpected Catharsis

**A/N: For EdeltheaNSFW Week! I apologise if I got strap facts wrong here.**

* * *

Out at the market Dorothea contemplates buying something for her beloved. Tomorrow the emperor will return from her trip to the Alliance, and the brunette feels beyond ecstatic to finally reunite with her lover. To spend quality time together at a forest, share a picnic just between them, and kiss after so long is so blissful the thoughts that she smiles her pearly whites and visibly beams as she moves across the market. 

“Hello!” Noticing that the greeting was directed to her Dorothea comes to a halt to turn to a man she is familiar with. The dark merchant waves to her. “You seem to be quite in the jubilant mood, Miss Arnault!”

The songstress grins as she heads over to his stall. “My beloved Edie will be returning to me after a month at the Alliance.”

“Ah, no wonder you are so joyful!” He nods that elongated bird mask of his. A finger presses to stroke underneath the beak. “I do have something that may please your partner.”

Being familiar with how to read people Dorothea detects that the enigmatic dealer is referring to the sexual kind. Having fooled around with some women during the war she has an idea as to what he wishes to offer.

She smiles oh-so innocently and sweetly, a juxtaposition of her thoughts. “Is it a certain carving meant to look like a part of a man made for women?”

Even with the mask she senses a coy smile from the dealer. He matches her heavenly tone by shrugging harmlessly and tapping his hands together. “I’d be happy to make a deal just for you and your returning beloved.”

Dorothea silently muses the possibility. She is aware of Edelgard’s past, for the woman had confided her years ago. The first couple of times when they copulated the brunette took into consideration of Edelgard’s trauma: ‘will topping you trigger unpleasant memories’; ‘tell me how to touch you’; ‘we can stop anytime’ and so forth. Would using an object for prodding trigger memories of when the emperor was a child nudged by equipment to force her to cooperate? In all honesty the songstress is unsure, considering that when she fingered her beloved the first time it was anything but horrific. It took time for Edelgard to become comfortable with touch-not just sexual, but holding hands, cuddling, and hugs-so maybe she would be ready.

It is worth a shot. If she says no then Dorothea will absolutely respect her wishes. The last thing she wants is to remind her Edie of those dark times. With that decided she ushered to the dark merchant to show her this item and uttered that she will take it.

* * *

Edelgard will never tire of Dorothea’s warmth.

Upon arrival to the palace she was greeted by the older woman’s embrace, which to the emperor personifies and is akin to a warm fire during winter. Spending quality time together, from going to a river to lying on a hill to share a picnic, etches warmth upon Edelgard’s cheeks when she is spell bounded by how genuinely whimsical Dorothea is. The kisses they share bring each other warmth to assure the other that they are loved. Tasting and pleasuring Dorothea at the juncture of her thighs bestows warmth to Edelgard so much that it is dizzying every time.

Dorothea smiles from her place between Edelgard’s thighs. Not too long ago Edelgard would have blushed at the sight of her cum upon Dorothea’s lips. Now the emperor sheepishly grins and plays with the taller woman’s fine brown locks. It always soothed Edelgard whenever she tousled with Dorothea’s locks. The songstress wipes her face and scoots over the bed to rest on her elbow and stares at her. Gently she brings a thumb to soothe Edelgard’s cheek, a telling sign to the white haired woman that her partner has something pleasant on her mind. The lust is still present in her forest green eyes, but there is also love and understanding glittering in the depths. 

“I would like to try something with you, Edie,” Dorothea utters, still thumbing the pallor cheek. Her expression grows stern but not uncaring. “And if you are uncomfortable about it then I will gladly drop it.”

Edelgard hums contently at that claim. Whilst she has grown more accustomed and comfortable about physical and sexual intimacy there are still aspects that trigger unpleasant memories. She can mount Dorothea’s face without terror, but Dorothea cannot mount hers without conjuring up images of being suffocated by her captors as a child. She is still not comfortable being taken from behind, yet Dorothea is more than willing for her Edie to take her. Fortunately she has a wonderful and completely understanding lover: Dorothea never once shown dismay or annoyance whenever Edelgard said she couldn’t go with anything. What has she done to deserve such a person like Dorothea…? 

Allowing an auspicious smile to adorn her usually stoic face Edelgard presses her forehead against her taller partner’s and closes her eyes. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

She senses Dorothea’s smile widen to her ears as she nuzzles her forehead against hers. Pulling away from the entanglement of limbs Dorothea leaps off the bed and saunters in the nude towards a drawer. Meanwhile Edelgard comes to a cross-legged position, watching like the eagle she is associated with at Dorothea with curiosity and puzzlement. They are not trying a new sexual position? What could she be possibly fetching? Judging from the sounds it is an object, somewhat large and heavy. Then there are sounds of something being fastened to Dorothea. Edelgard is not oblivious to people finding sexual gratification with objects, but she is clueless as to what items can indeed bring about pleasure. She never thought to research such matters. Edelgard never thought anyone would wish to touch her due to her blemish and unsightly skin.

Dorothea walks over to the bed to show the emperor what it is. Upon sight Edelgard feels her cheeks tint pink, and now she feels like some curious schoolgirl having stumbled upon something naughty. The item… well, it looks like it serves as a cock. It… it looks well carved and smooth at least…

Lilac eyes look up at the beaming Dorothea’s face. “When I used to fool around with some girls they offered this object for pleasuring. ” She then smiles auspiciously at the sheepish Edelgard. “I thought that maybe it can satisfy you like how it satisfied me.”

Once more Edelgard scrutinises the phallic device and ponders what to make of it. White eyebrows furrow lightly and her lips purse deeply. Prodding objects… still haunt her. During the war every time someone approached her with a rapier she flinched, recalling being jabbed and dissected by cylindered items. Even seeing anything that looked made for prodding sent shivers up along her spine, and made her punctured faded wounds pulsate as if recently harmed. Yet… and yet she recalls the lovely feeling of Dorothea fingering her, teasing her nub, and caressing her insides with the softest of touches. Knowing how considerate Dorothea is, how patient and loving she is as a person, Edelgard feels a swell of confidence consume her.

“Alright,” Edelgard nods. She notices how visibly startled Dorothea is, having not expected her to comply.

“Are you certain, Edie?”

A soft smile adorns Edelgard’s face. “I trust you, Dorothea.”

At that Dorothea smiles and utters how they can stop anytime when the pallor woman feels terrified or anxious. The brunette then fetches a bottle of oil from the drawer, uncorks it, and carefully pours the lubricant onto her opposite hand. With that hand she smears it along the shaft of the object, informing Edelgard during the process that it is to make access easier and less painful. That already is a relieving start to the emperor; none of her captors cared to lessen the pain. Once done Dorothea climbs atop the bed and stares deeply into Edelgard’s eyes with solicitous love.

“Would you like to ride my strap, or will you be fine with me above and entering you?” Dorothea inquires considerately as she carefully regards the smaller woman’s body language.

Edelgard thinks for a moment, and then declares, “I would like you to top me.” Her attention shifts to the strap, and she gives it a light caress to judge the firmness of the object. “I feel you taking lead is better, considering I wouldn’t know how to… how to ride this object.” 

Dorothea nods in understanding and lingers a kiss on Edelgard, no doubt hoping to bestow the pallor woman some courage and pride. Pulling away Edelgard continues to stare at those loving forest green eyes as Dorothea positions and hovers herself over the pallor woman. With one hand the brunette thumbs and smooths Edelgard’s cheek, her gaze never wavering from Edelgard. Lilac and green lock in a loving understanding. They smile as they caress their faces. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Slowly and tentatively Dorothea lowers the strap into Edelgard. The pallor woman inhales sharply through her nose. Her eyebrows furrow but she doesn’t tear herself from Dorothea’s gaze. It is… certainly larger and longer than a finger. As the two wait in this posture Edelgard finds herself slowly accustoming to the length and texture. Fortunately the liquid that Dorothea smeared onto the strap is warm, as if Dorothea has placed a finger or her skilled tongue into her cunt.

Seeing how adjusted the emperor has become Dorothea pulls out and thrusts into Edelgard.

 _“Ohhh!_ ”

Edelgard covers her face with her arm to hide the humiliated blush that etches her face from the embarrassing high-pitched squeak she let out. By the Goddess Dorothea is going to burst out laughing at the uncharacteristic noise…

Instead of laughter Dorothea voices out solicitously, “Are you alright, Edie?”

Mustering the courage after hearing how concerned Dorothea is about her wellbeing, and now feeling the brunette cup her cheeks to smooth them, Edelgard looks up and manages, “I-I’m fine.”

Dorothea lets out a relieved sigh at this and waits for Edelgard’s approval to continue. Once her blush subsided and the humiliation vanquished she captures Dorothea’s lips in for a chaste kiss, pulls away, and nods with a smile. The brunette pulls back and thrusts again into Edelgard. Having expected this the emperor doesn’t let out a squeak. Instead she emits a low moan from the penetration of the strap. Another thrust, a pattern is then set, and each time Edelgard’s body adapts to the object. She always expected to be triggered by the constantly prodding item inside her, only for nothing terrifying to spring to mind. Dorothea kept observing her face and fisting through her white locks, uttering sweet nothings and remarks of enjoying the feel of Edelgard’s cunt engulfing the strap. Comforting words keep Edelgard’s mind preoccupied, and soon her thoughts are only cantered around the experience.

This is… this is pleasant. It is also… strangely cathartic. Having a prodding object bring her pleasure not pain unburdens her traumatic past. Instead of cold and uncaring jabs she feels warmth and mindful thrusts. Instead of prying glass orbs hovering over her with interest for their toy there is soft forest green eyes glinting caringly at her. Instead of gloved hands pinning her down and maiming her to prevent her from escape she feels Dorothea’s serene and comforting caresses against her cheeks, forehead, and scalp. The constant stream of moans that escape Edelgard are not of unfathomable agony or dismay but of pure ecstasy. How she bites her lips and lets out broken gasps are not from suppressing feelings but from living the moment. The way her body moves in tune with the thrusts, seeking out the strap, wanting it to feel every inch of her insides, all these feelings are associated with nothing but euphoria.

Edelgard finds herself overwhelmed with everything that tears trickle her eyes as she allows the softest smile humanly possible to reach her ears. Dorothea beams at how her partner is enjoying this. Feeling an overwhelming desire to showcase her unending love for the songstress Edelgard captured Dorothea’s lips in a passionate kiss. She wanted to show every inch of love she has for Dorothea: her compassion, her wit, her wisdom, all of it, in her passionate kisses and fisting of hair. Dorothea, on the other hand, smiled and took control, making it clear that tonight is Edelgard’s night. Her kisses and smiles inform Edelgard that the emperor has done enough to make her happy today: buying her the bracelet she had her eye on, cooking (rather unsuccessfully) her favourite meals, and taking her to the river. The kneading of the pallor woman’s breasts further showcased that Dorothea is dedicated in making her partner feel euphoria above all else.

“You’re going to get wrinkles all over that cute face of yours,” Dorothea jests as she pulls from the kisses to smirk down at her flustered and face contorting partner.

Edelgard snorts out a few guffaws and hugs Dorothea close to her. The thrusts increase in speed as the two near their limits. Fingers intertwine as a means of trust and gratitude from Edelgard’s end. Both grin when they earn a reaction from the other from pinching a clit, caressing a breast or trailing kisses elsewhere. They moan out their names, a series of declarations confirming that they belong to each other and only each other. When Edelgard’s thighs clench and relax she comes, and all she feels is cathartic bliss and gratitude. Carefully Dorothea pulls out, and leans to press her forehead over Edelgard’s, a proud smile encompassing the tanned woman’s face.

“Thank you, Dorothea,” Edelgard whispers with utmost gratitude, an emotional smile upon her face.

“I’m proud of you, Edie,” Dorothea utters and pulls herself away. She beams down at the dishevelled woman. “It warms me to know that you are getting better with your trauma.”

“All thanks to you,” Edelgard states with a flicker of conviction in her lilac eyes. Her eyes then focus on the come-drenched strap. “I suppose I will have to return the favour one day.”

Dorothea chuckles wholeheartedly at that, and then presses her pointer finger to Edelgard’s lips. “When you are comfortable to do so then yes.”

“With you by my side I know I will be.”

Dorothea looks heavenly as she softens. “How delightfully sappy of you, Edie.”


End file.
